mythfandomcom-20200213-history
Aliens
Aliens Haven stay away, and knowing more, to ships in crashing from stars to knowing where was gone, of anyone to still in my own wakes to knowing sounds of God in my crash HOME but that there was knowing hope, that calls in knowing forms, that theze in YOUNG can not be that these in young can never surely stay as we Are, and that this in love, still, in crash to sea, and knowing tell, in these worlds to knowing more, in hells, before that kin who walk understand you not, but that you were designed to know the stars, and these in our call that children all, in color knowing more, in star child like in where walk, that these in cat lion calls, in knowing more, before these worlds, in boys who could fly, and sewn knowing more of where was all you are, that these can never knowing still before be so surely crashing these worlds, in where was good about my hope to telling these in aliens to crash that these worlds, in who was good about these worlds, in still about that this inside my knowing more, about these worlds, in who was good about that these can't knowing still in knowing more, about these in knowing more about these worlds, in to knowing who was where we are that this couldn't knowing more, in that you'd never not know to fight these cause in knowing more, for this higher mind to touch in keep, and knowing keys, dragon riders all, or dragon born imperial keep sing see, and knowing these worlds, in where, that you were of the heavens so this earth. That these can never knowing more, still be so surely sharing these worlds, in where was anyone come to knowing still in where was come, to knowing more, in where you think to name you are, that these cannot know still by keep in peace. That there was knowing more, about what you see in the night, or infrared beside, in inversion, that these cannot knowing more, in to blinking, to knowing where was anyone to come, in knowing more, what kind of animal from the same planet, are you? Still? That these cannot knowing more, by these worlds, still in knowing, that the zodiac spans across the universe, and that wasn't everything to knowing you, unless you knew that you are, as these, in makeup to knowin likeness, but so knowing who these say we are, still in knowing more, before these worlds, in anything to knowing more about these worlds to crash in knowing more about that these can't knowing more about these worlds, in to leap and know this sound, before to knowing where that these, in energy crash to knowing more about these worlds, in to change the earth in this harmony, but so knowing more, that you were forever different in what you see and who these are and like that you would know the truth, and you are. Vvhen painted the same ways, you get to knowing these, of loss to knowing sounds, in any to know part for humanity to crash in keeping souls, of that these worlds were OUR own life in ambition. That Superman does not wake into a next eternity, knowing where he comes from, was true, of a child, never man, but man of steel, that these in knowing more, that this in knowing more before that this world, in that who you could know, among you, was him still, could you never understand, for some uv us have been there since the beginning of time, and he was there to knowing it, but born before you, and creation before your only worlds, and a child ever still once, that once he couldn't know you, still that he would be a father in time, and knowing before, but a child a cat like my own soul you know, that these in knowing about, that boy cats can have little baby kids or even bronteo zord, like both of us have! That these cannot knowing more about that this couldn't knowing about, these into knowing still in sounds about, that you'd still have to learn what Superman means, so you're learning what I am, who I am, what my name means, and it's Honiker, that's the alien one, it's a star wars one, I brought it out of nowhere, how alien? Right the same one, a ke or something, that this in knowing more, about that these can't crash, into knowing more before these worlds to form in crash to knowing grace about these worlds in knowing more about these worlds, that these cannot knowing still in keep, to heavens, in all about to keep in knowing more about these worlds, to knowing, but seu thausands of names, that are true to you, as I am Wyatt, and Teiyou, or I forgot how to spell it, but that there was these worlds, in knowing more about these worlds about these worlds about that this couldn't knowing more about these worlds, in knowing more about that this couldn't knowing more in still about these worlds about, to look about us and wonder which could be standing among into these fields, but that these worlds, in liking Oz, that there was knowing more, even from Oz, do they know normal and marvel at the children from lands of imagination, and that you could want an alien from lands of imagination like they get in Oz, could you know your form. We pray to Tik tok, it's an easy ground to know we all witnessed we'd trust to meet up there. Norwejían Where our names come from. Saying your name is Norwegian isn't saying it's Norse. The nords build havens, and understand the place of myth they call Norwejían, it's for Star Wars names essentially, and that's for who to knowing still in times, cannot be telling still, if every where was a people, who understood children can come from the stars, and know here, that was them, so unquestionable, is a truly not nordic, norwegian name, of MYTH, you are. Easily knowing still, there are a lot of babies named Anakin and Obiwan and Padmé by now. Yoda? Sure probably. Yeah. Those are Norwegian. Quigon is one, Rey is not. If you're wondering at hers, it was introduced before she shifted her memories, landing on that planet for mission, in the story that stole the screen, the copywrite, Ara. names from Norwejían Honiker has for babies, his wife's name Padmé it doesn't matter who picked it, she's from earth. Jenna's name is Wraice and Sara's name is Syäùnn, it means darkness shadow. NORWEGIAN STAR CHILDREN That we cannot knowing see and see so knowing where am I but that these are so good as what was good in love I know so surely there was this in love I am and was so knowing love I Am and all that these are sure inside of my own soul to knowing drive and liking soul about to say and saying my own special way, but who was where in the walk of the sound to alarm we call and hear into knowing but to better call and crying ever better into knowing Gon was good they say and saying likely story still in knowing more before to say, but that these older setting way of who was good I am today! If you've never heard of UNARIUS, shouldn't you know it's a planet name, URANIUS, is, you'd see UNARIUS on a different map. They're a WITCH KILLING CULT, they get WICCANS to abandon their witchcraft bargains in favor of people like LEONARDO DAVINCI they're sure are really evil, like they are. I know Ruth Norman, she's the mock villain in a poorer shelter story for someone lost from home. I can't know how far away from all you named to being, still, was good of these, in found, FORAY, but I can see the dead, and I know where they walk, but that was common liking stories, come to ages whispered gone of me, in still to timing taken courage, never going backwards, that's why I know about the people, she and her husband killed them. She doesn't remember anything, she's rubbish at under cover. Reincarnation means building a new life for yourself without the old one, so like you know, the Dalai Lama just restores his youth, and that's where the sodding baby comes from. See the issue is, his monks have to kill a lot of badguys around Tibet before they can get to showing you the child because they believe in a fake time differential. This socialist era is so fanatical, they believe they have his birth date, like seven thousand times. He's 79 or something? You can't say that. He isn't. It's Drupa. He's younger these days, but era are full of folks who say they were there, for any way to being where was anything you know, and scanning his library I happen to know, I called him out like he's a fraud, the world's most well regarded humanitarian, but that was for him to be sure, he could be pleased they could find out he has friends. The avatar's nothing like what dalai lama means, and maybe you think he can pray to the gods to be reborn an avatar some day, I'm sure he'd love that. Athena was reborn an avatar, gods do do that, and then the immortals they are play out cycles in different awakenings, and Nike and Athena and even Andros, there's other names, were going to become avatars, so the Last Airbender returned to the mantle, to train them. Zuko who was Roku, hacked in and created the paralel that Sokka could become a fire bender, or metal bender? He was a fire bender, to become an avatar, but that's the god Andros. One of my ten teachers, avatars of the past, is it 13? I'm thinking ten, One of my teachers, Avatar Gawain, believes or remembers, poorly? Of his life in ancient ark, but was born an avatar, and called Gawain for that life, but would say he didn't, not, pray to the gods to never be able to stop mastering every weapon, you know? He's going to teach me the way of the Ling Shing Su. That's cuz people, normal natural humans, and life, are immortal, and this IS the spirit world. Oh, what did he say.. Oh I was saying reborn. Don't hex me, I'm sure there's fire and aqua or something involved, Lucifer fades into flame and is born of his mother again, on in through different eons, that's Chomper even he's the son of Aang.